


栽跟头

by AmandaSun320



Category: napollya - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320
Summary: emmm大概就是Solo偷鸡不成蚀把米





	栽跟头

“说真的，你操起来感觉很棒。”  
Solo从Illya身上下来，昏黄的灯光，满床的凌乱，屋子里暖热的气息混杂着强烈的性爱气味，无一不显示着刚刚情事的激烈。“虽然你不太叫，也不太用肢体欢迎我，但是你还是比我干过的大多数人棒。”  
苏联人的眼神在高潮时有一瞬的失焦，不过现在已经恢复了清明。他推开美国人，想去洗个澡。  
“不过你也太不行了吧？”美国人开口就是嘲讽的调调，“我才进去没多久你就射了？”  
苏联人没出声，用眼神警告了他一下。  
“就不能等等我，嗯？peril？”美国人性感的嘴角挂着一丝嘲弄。  
床猛地晃了晃，“吱嘎”一声巨响，Illya翻身把Solo按在了身下。“想试试吗，cowboy？”  
美国人的嘲讽仍然挂在脸上。他露出一个迷人的笑容，尖尖的犬齿都带着嘲弄：“跟你打个赌怎么样？”  
“什么？”苏联人很警觉。  
“我要是没能让你在五分钟内射出来，就让你上一次，你意下如何？”  
苏联人的脸涨红了。  
“五分钟哦，不算太丢人的。”嘴上说着不丢人，满眼的笑意却不是这个意思。  
“来。”苏联人的回应很短促。他松开了钳制着他的手，Solo转了转腕子，苏联人很巧妙地没有弄伤他，却恰到好处地捏出了几道指印，暖光下的红痕显得格外暧昧。  
Illya不知道他要做什么，有点笨拙地平躺在了他身侧，将他的男性特征一览无余地展现出来。  
Solo非常优雅地翻身坐了起来，动作流畅地从他胸前抚过，一路直下来到了他的小腹。  
“你知道，有时候这里修剪修剪，会更能激发人的兴致。”他轻轻地搅了搅苏联人的毛发。苏联人不耐烦地拨开了他的手。“别废话。”  
“别这么着急嘛。”Solo没有觉得自己被冒犯，被拨开的手自然地落在了Illya的手腕边。  
惯用的伎俩，他解开了Illya即使是睡觉也不会卸下的手表。Illya的眉头皱了起来，“别动我父亲的表。”  
“放松，只是看个时间。”Solo轻巧地笑了笑，把腕表放在了枕头上，紧闭着Illya的耳朵。Illya往边上挪了挪，嘀嗒嘀嗒的声音近距离听有点吵。  
还没等他回过神，Solo就突然发动了进攻。他张嘴把Illya的阴茎含了进去。苏联人平躺的姿势看不到他的动作和表情，不过难得的口交让他舒服地哼了一声。  
“这就不行了？”感觉到嘴里的东西在充血，Solo把它吐了出来，用手套弄了几下。  
“闭嘴！”苏联人低低地吼了一声，不太满意他突然换成了手。  
美国人看着他的阴茎慢慢勃起了，又把它含在嘴里，用他灵巧的舌头舔弄挑逗着他。  
克格勃特工下巴微缩，看了看黑色的脑袋在他胯下吞吞吐吐，不得不说，Solo的技术很好。  
他躺回在枕头上，不知道过去了几分钟，只知道手表滴滴答答地在他耳边响。柔软的舌头上一颗颗细小的颗粒在他的阴茎上摩擦，拂过他尺寸不小的分身上的每一处经络，回环往复的舔弄之后，总是会在顶端多停留一会儿。全身的血液都仿佛尖叫着向身下涌，脑子里想和他较劲，但是身下却蓄势待发。在克格勃的时候，不是没接受过这方面的控制训练，但是此时他真的很想不受控制地狠狠射出来，射在美国人的嘴里，射在美国人的脸上。  
美国人感受到了他的挣扎，嘴上忙着，鼻子里轻轻地哼笑了一下。  
他已经很克制自己了，几次想射都叫他生生憋了回去。美国人却仿佛一定要赢得这次的赌局一样，愈发地卖力起来。他的舌头真的像是有魔力，Illya暗想，就像是天生用来做这事的。  
Solo的舌尖在他的顶端打着圈，慢慢地研磨着他最敏感的部位。Illya不想忍了，反正有这么一回也不亏了。  
他射得有点突然，中情局特工没及时躲开，嘴里脸上，都被溅上了白色的液体。色情，苏联人满脑子都是这个词。  
“咳咳……”被呛了的美国人随便扯过一件不知道是谁刚刚脱下的衣服，胡乱地抹了抹脸上的污渍，苏联人看到他不小心把一些液体蹭到了他的黑发上。  
“你的量倒是挺大的，不过就是不知道够不够时间了。”他说着话，伸手摸来Illya的手表。  
“4分58秒，功亏一篑啊peril。”他得意地笑了，像一只计谋得逞的狐狸。  
“承认吧，你太快了。”美国人得意忘形地起身去洗手间漱漱口，把嘴里的浊液都吐出来之后，他靠在门框处，带着揶揄的目光，嘲讽着他。  
“真可惜，不然你还能尝尝我的滋味。”  
下一秒，苏联人就朝他扑了过去。像熊一样的克格勃特工三五下就把这个只能靠嘴皮子取胜的美国人推倒在床上，臀部高高翘起，手扭在身后，英俊的脸被按在床单上，微微有些变形。  
“怎么？打赌输了准备来强的？”他的呼吸闷在被褥里，反弹在他脸上，出奇的热，但他仍然处变不惊地调笑着。  
苏联人没有理会这个喋喋不休的美国人，他随意地扩张了几下，瞄准美国人的后穴，就要进去。因为是初次，所以很可怜的，他秒射了。  
美国人从头被闷着的被褥里爆发出一阵大笑。  
“不是吧？还是说你们苏联人都是这样的？”  
苏联人照着他线条优美的臀瓣上就是一巴掌。  
等他再进去的时候，就像是带着20年前他们反抗德国入侵的精神一样，疯狂地反扑着不可一世的他。Solo不笑了。  
苏联人像要证明什么一样，疯狂地顶着他。其实位置压根不对，但是却异常地令人兴奋。  
Solo低低地骂了一声，然后又恢复了调笑的语调：“尺寸令人印象深刻。”  
苏联人在他身后用俄语骂了句什么，不知道是他们自己常用的土语还是因为头被压制着，他头一次没听懂他的话。  
节奏逐渐合拍，Solo的不适感慢慢消退。Illya也慢慢找到了他的点，狠狠地向那里冲刺，他有点不好意思，因为他似乎比Illya硬得更快，暖流在他的下腹徘徊。  
Illya突然退了出来，Solo皱了皱眉头：“怎么了？又不行了？”  
“闭嘴。”苏联人很暴躁。  
他给Solo翻了个身，把Solo的两条腿抬起来，分得很开。再次进入的时候Solo因为体位变化而产生的异样快感微微哼了一声。这一声就像是给Illya助兴似的。  
苏联人的手压在美国人的大腿上，身下的动作一点也没减速，社会主义狠狠地渗透进资本主义，资本主义无处可逃。  
美国人肌肉线条优美的大腿上被他捏出了明显的红色指印，平时不见天日的这部分肉体现在完完全全地暴露在空气中，他勃起的阴茎沉甸甸地贴在他的腹肌上。视线向上，饱满的胸肌上隐隐挂着汗珠，胸口的凹陷处在床头台灯的照射下亮晶晶的。浓烈的雄性气息充斥着整个房间，苏联人吸了吸鼻子，觉得这个家伙真是色情极了。  
满含笑意地眨弄着他漂亮的蓝色眼睛，Solo伸手把Illya垂在额头湿漉漉地头发拨了拨。“你努力的样子很好看，还有什么花招都拿出来吧，我倒是拭目以待。”他微微有些喘气。  
“艹……”Illya把他又翻了过去，他促狭的眼神险些缴了他的械。  
“不行就直说……憋坏了就不好了。”嘴上还是一样的嘲讽，语气中却带着一丝不确定。毕竟他也没怎么被操到大喘气过。  
苏联人在他看不见的地方咬了咬嘴唇，双手掐上了他结实的腰。这里的触感太好了，外表坚实的肌肉在愉悦的快感之下放松，Illya的手指可以埋进他健硕的腰肉中，他低头欣赏了一下，然后死死地掐住了他。和刚才的节奏完全不一样，他现在像一头横冲直撞的失控斗牛。Solo发现自己得很努力才能跟上他的节奏。他有点后悔了。  
肉体交合的声音在不大的房间里显得很突兀，除了Solo越来越少的调笑没有其他声响。Solo的嘲讽得不到Illya语言上的回应，只会在肢体上感受到苏联人的不满和惩戒，他慢慢也住嘴了，听着熊一样的克格勃特工有节奏的低沉呼吸声，尽力配合着他。  
“我说……你……到底……能不能行？”又一次被操射之后，美国人的腰软塌塌地垂了下去，大口地呼吸，却还是不放过嘲讽苏联人的机会。“你都顶歪了。”  
Illya一如既往的沉默，Solo只得到了前列腺传来的回应。  
“艹……”他彻底意乱情迷了。脸埋在被单里，一吸一呼中全是两人的气息。美国人体力不支地软作一团，膝盖支撑不住，趴了下去。Illya乘胜追击，把下巴贴在了美国人漂亮结实的背部，用刚冒出尖尖的胡茬磨蹭着他的背。他的背很宽，肌肉线条堪称完美，皮肤上也没有什么瑕疵。真是漂亮，Illya边蹭边想，真是想在他背上留下些属于自己的痕迹。  
美国人半闭上的眼睛因为背上突如其来的咬噬感又睁大了。  
肌肉结实的缘故，苏联人没办法一口叼起他的皮肉，只能慢慢地吮吸，用温热的舌尖打着转，牙齿轻轻碰触，吮咂的声音过后留下潮湿的红痕。  
Solo很不想承认，但是苏联人找到了他难以被发现的敏感点。汗珠从胸前、脖颈、头发上滴落在床单上，他的手指微微蜷曲，半握拳的姿势攥住了床单。做爱带来的快感和剧烈运动消耗的空气带来的窒息感慢慢传进大脑。他一贯清醒的大脑混沌一片，就像浓浓的雾气一样裹住了他的理智，他逐渐看不清前方，也看不清他的目的，脑子里只有想象中Illya在他背后努力耕耘的样子，还有Illya肌肉紧绷的脸。  
苏联人感受到了他的完全放松，达成目的的他草草射了出来，把Solo半抱着翻过来之后发现，他确实是被自己操晕过去了。  
他打开窗户，给室内通通风，让Solo平躺着休息。过了几分钟，Solo恢复了神志，身上使不上劲，却还想伸手拍拍苏联人的脸颊。Illya握住了他的手，放在嘴边亲了亲。  
“真有你的，peril。”说完，他就沉沉睡去。  
“你也不错，cowboy。”他低头吻了吻Solo微凉的额头。


End file.
